With The Dead
by Amarissia
Summary: Angeal and Genesis belong to a secretive, shadowy world of immortals. When Zack discovers their secret, and is offered a chance to join them, what pleasures and horrors lie in wait for him? Angeal/Genesis/Zack threesome, smut, bloodplay. Serious M. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_New story, same issues. This story will be a Genesis/Angeal/Zack threesome, a vampire smutfic threesome, actually, with pornings and a lot of bloodplay and angst. Those of you who know me will probably know what to expect, but if you're new and can be offended, you may want to press the Back button now._

_As ever, I don't own any of these characters except the originals. I hope you enjoy._

**WITH THE DEAD**  
**Chapter 1**

Honor is a hard burden to bear, Zack Fair learned at the ripe age of sixteen. He wondered how his 1st Class mentor Angeal Hewley managed it so gracefully, being admired by everyone despite the air of mystery around him, despite the fact that plenty of people loathed ShinRa as a whole. When Zack had a year earlier been assigned to Angeal as a private student, he already wanted to be just like him. What that starry-eyed respect had turned into was devastating.

It wasn't just that Angeal was fifteen years his senior, one of SOLDIER's highest ranked, a mentor who treated him like a talented child. It was that Angeal was with his fellow 1st Genesis Rhapsodos, just as mysterious, ShinRa's deadly supermodel who scared and drew in people with his wit and unnerving stares. He was kind to Zack, told him he was a darling thing, but the boy had not been able to crack him, either of them.

Their origins were unknown, perhaps even to ShinRa. All Zack knew was that Angeal and Genesis had joined SOLDIER's pilot program about a decade earlier, getting it off the ground along with their friend, the unbeatable Sephiroth. They had been adults and Sephiroth a child, and thanks to the age-slowing power of mako, they supposedly looked exactly as they did in photos of those early days. The two men never talked about their pasts or families, or where they'd learned to fight so well.

Admittedly, there were plenty of unusual characters at ShinRa, and there was perhaps nowhere they could fit in so well. Rumors that Genesis could fly were put down to exaggeration, and if no one ever saw the pair eat, well, they and Sephiroth got their own special brand of mako, after all. Maybe they only required small amounts. If a few SOLDIERs had seen Genesis's eyes go blood-red, so what? SOLDIERs' eyes went poison-green when they were feeling aggressive.

Still, beneath the respect all 1sts were accorded, the whispers were there. Zack was sometimes asked about the strange pair. He didn't have much to say, because far from confiding in him, Angeal seemed to see him as a kid he was fond of. And there was the real problem. Zack had fallen completely in love with his handsome teacher, and felt horribly guilty that he wanted to take Angeal away from Genesis. (Though he wouldn't kick Genesis out of his bed either.)

"You okay, Zack? You're hardly eating."

Zack looked up from his tray to smile wanly at Kunsel. "Sorry. I guess I was pretty far away."

"You've been kinda glum lately. Maybe you should turn in early."

"Can't, I've got training soon."

"This late?"

"Angeal's a night owl, you know. He says he concentrates better when it's dark."

"Doesn't he sleep?" Kunsel asked.

"He says he only needs a couple of hours."

"Does he know you need more?"

"Oh, yeah. You know how coddling he is."

Kunsel laughed. "It's cute, especially when you get out of line and he pulls you away by your ear."

"Hey, I haven't started a food fight in over two weeks!"

"Spoken like SOLDIER's prodigy should," Kunsel said dryly. "Didn't they assign you to the commander partly to keep you out of trouble?"

"I'm being good! I never want to reflect poorly on Angeal."

Kunsel's expression softened, and he leaned across the dining hall table. "You told him yet?"

"I told you, I _can't_."

"He won't be mad, he loves you."

"He'll feel awful for me and think I'm some kid with a crush. Anyway, what's the point? Even if he wasn't with Genesis, Angeal would never like me that way."

"You're adorable. Everyone wants you. Reno's got a bet going with the other Turks that he can get you into bed."

"Really? Maybe that's why Angeal told me to stay away from him."

"That reminds me, I think I have a good guy for you. His name is Darryn and he works in an Item shop on Wall Street in Sector Seven. He's twenty, cute, really funny, totally sweet. He saw some photos of you in the papers and thinks you're hot. You in?"

"I don't know..."

"Gotta get over the commander somehow."

"I think I'll just stew in my crush for a while."

"Fair, we're young. We're supposed to be having fun. You've never even gotten laid."

"Lower your voice, dick!"

"Sorry," Kunsel said, not particularly apologetically. "Of course, if you just want to be broken in, I'd be happy to - "

Zack threw a piece of steak at him. "Unlike you, that kind of thing means something to me. I want it to be - "

"The commander?"

"I was gonna say 'special,' but yeah, Angeal, ideally."

"That would be hot. Especially if Commander Rhapsodos joined in."

"Yeah," Zack snickered, "like that would ever happen."

_azgazgazg_

"Pup, concentrate."

Yeah, right. The gym was empty this time of night, the cool air still, and it should have been easy. But they had been circling and tackling each other for two hours, and Zack was out of breath while looking at his hopeless crush - not a combination conducive to unsexy thoughts. The boy wanted to jump on Angeal, and not to practice unarmed combat.

"C'mon, attack me."

_If you only knew..._ Zack feinted to the left, then lunged right with all his strength, took Angeal off guard and got him out of his strong stance. The 1st nudged him back with a smile, and said, "Good, Puppy, try again."

Obediently, Zack flew at him, almost bouncing off the hard body. Angeal laughed kindly, and ruffled the boy's hair when he pouted.

"You don't have my brute strength, Pup. You need to be sneakier."

"It's like trying to knock down a wall!"

"Even a wall has weak spots. Keep trying."

It was not an even match. Angeal was a good head taller, broad and thickly muscled compared to Zack's thin frame, strong for his size but delicate compared to other SOLDIERs. Their sparring was always Zack throwing all he had at the elder, exhausting himself while Angeal carefully blocked and encouraged with a smile. It drove Zack crazy, but it did make him work hard.

"Just try, Pup. You're doing well."

_I love you._ Zack circled him, moving slinkily like a snake (or Genesis, for that matter). He feinted, managing to draw his opponent out a few times. He turned and slammed his shoulder into Angeal, prompting an "Oof" and making him sway a little.

"Good, keep going."

Zack got into the spirit of the fight and continued to throw himself at his mentor, not the way he wanted to, but vigorously, breathing hard and hoping his growing erection would not be noticed beneath his black pants. It did not help that when Zack landed on his butt on the mats, Angeal slipped his own thin sweater off before extending a hand to him.

_Fuck fuck fuck he's so hot._ Zack was wary about direct contact with Angeal's bare skin in his current state, but he wanted it too. Each time he collided with the toned chest, it was like a jolt of electricity was going through the boy, and traveling straight to his groin. Finally he just gave in and put his arms around Angeal's abdomen, pretending to be trying to pull him off his feet but unable to hold back a soft groan. While tugging, Zack pressed his face to the completely dry chest, wanting so badly to suck at it and run his tongue over every line.

Angeal made a questioning noise, and Zack had to think fast. Instinctively, he curled his leg around Angeal's and pulled, dislodging him at last, and they landed in a tangled heap with Angeal on top of Zack. He shifted to get most of his weight off the boy, and smiled cautiously.

"See, Pup? I knew you could..."

He trailed off, looking concerned. Zack was breathing hard, as warmly flushed as Angeal was pale and cool, and there was a glazed look in his blue eyes. Slowly, almost hypnotically, Zack reached up to put his hands together around the 1st's neck, and stared at him with a gaze Angeal couldn't quite identify, but it worried him.

"Puppy? You okay? Does anything hurt?"

Slow, labored breathing.

"Pup."

He put an open palm against Zack's cheek, and hardly had time to wonder if he had a fever before Zack was leaning into the touch, rubbing his hot skin into the hand and actually opening his mouth against the fingers. Angeal hesitated a moment before pulling them away.

"Zack."

The teenager wasn't strong enough to pull Angeal's head down to him, so he lifted himself up and pressed his mouth to Angeal's. It worked without Zack needing to coax it, no tongue, but a real kiss, however reluctant it was.

"Angeal," Zack moaned into it. He was trying to press his body against the larger one, and managed to jar it enough to lay on him.

There was no way to hide his erection now; it was pressing against Angeal's leg. He undulated, rubbing it on the black-clad limb and pushing his tongue into the open mouth. Angeal tensed, tried to pull away, but couldn't resist. He actually pushed his hands under Zack to put his arms around him, and kissed him heatedly, now moaning himself into the sweetness he had been shamefully imagining.

"Angeal..."

The 1st's mouth moved to Zack's jaw, and then his neck. This part of Zack really seemed to excite him, judging by the intensity with which he kissed and licked it. Then he pressed his nose to the damp skin and began to inhale, trembling with arousal and hardening.

_Oh Gaia this is so wait is Angeal sniffing me? I'm sweaty, why does he like this so much, fuck he's so huge, why does he feel cold?_

He did, there was no heat or color to Angeal's fair skin, but he was into this, no question, running his hands all over Zack's body. After a few minutes, he wrenched himself back, looking almost afraid.

"Puppy, I can't do this to you."

"I want you," Zack whispered. "I _love_ you. I really do, I'm sorry, but _please_."

"Oh, Puppy." Angeal gently brushed back the boy's hair. "You don't really know me."

"I don't want to hurt Genesis, or you, but I thought...do you want me at all?"

"I do, Pup." Angeal, ever careful, lifted Zack up to a sitting position and pulled him to his chest. "I didn't intend you to ever know. Looks like we've got a problem."

"You're not gonna tell Genesis, are you?"

"Gen and I are completely honest with each other. Don't be scared, he won't be upset with you."

"Are _you_?"

Angeal hugged him tighter. "You can't help how you feel."

"Neither can you."

A soft laugh into Zack's hair. "True, but I'm the mentor here. I should be setting an example for you."

"I want to be just like you. But I also _love_ you."

"Puppy," Angeal said, so affectionately. "As I said, you don't know everything about me."

"I want to, though. Will you tell me?"

"We'll see. Right now, I think you need something else."

Trusting Angeal completely, Zack let his body be lowered back to the mats, and held back a squee of excitement when his pants and briefs were tugged down. It was almost unreal, being bared to Angeal at last, and because Angeal was sniffing him again. What was that about?

No matter - Angeal began to lick him, even rolling the balls one by one in his mouth, before taking the weeping cock in and slowly sucking. It felt so good that a flash of white blinded Zack, and he clapped a hand over his mouth, because this would be a really bad time for a security guard to rush in. He held off as long as he could, but in less than a minute he was spurting hard.

Angeal didn't mind, far from it. He actually sucked so hard that it prolonged the orgasm, made Zack empty himself completely, lifting his butt off the floor with the rest of his body like a rag doll. Angeal cradled his hips and drank eagerly, even licking the boy completely clean and making sure he got every drop. He then refastened the black uniform pants and gently helped Zack to his feet, chuckling as he steadied him.

"All right, Puppy? You feel okay?"

"That was fucking awesome. Can we do it again?"

"Let's see how you feel tomorrow. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Angeal allowed himself a brief kiss, and a short inhale of Zack's neck. "Go to bed, Puppy."

"Okay. Why do you keep sniffing me?"

Angeal looked suddenly torn. "I like how you smell, that's all. Go on ahead of me, right to bed. I'll meet you at seven on the track."

"I love you."

"Oh, Pup." Why did he look so sad? "I love you too."

_azgazgazg_

Training was short that morning, because Zack had a Tactics class right after lunch. He and Angeal raced each other around the mile-long track, competed to see who could do more cartwheels and flips; Zack won, being the more flexible. Angeal didn't mention the previous night, but he was his usual loving self, and didn't hold back from ruffling the boy's hair and patting his back.

Zack was touched by this, and by the fact that Angeal made time to have lunch with him. They ordered Wutainese and sat together in the elder's office, and true to form, Angeal only ate two bites, and only because Zack insisted on feeding him egg rolls.

"How can you not be hungry?"

"I ate a lot last night."

"Really? I've never seen you or Genesis eat, no one has."

Angeal looked briefly uncomfortable, then recovered. "Gen and I make time to eat together. It's our thing, you might say."

The mention of Genesis sent a guilty pang through Zack. "Did you tell him about..."

"Of course."

"Was he mad?"

"Not at all. As you know, he's very fond of you."

Zack believed him, mostly, and was relieved. It was sometimes embarrassing, the way Genesis fawned over him and basically acted like his mother, but he was also proud to be seemingly the only one who brought that out of an otherwise coolly sarcastic man. He didn't want to lose him as a friend. Hell, he had a bit of a crush on him too.

"Have you guys been together a long time?"

"A lifetime," Angeal laughed. "We're basically an old married couple by now."

"Are you married?"

"No. Genesis dislikes the idea of a certificate holding two people together. He believes only love should do that."

"He's so poetic."

"Much of the time, yes. When he's not being snarky."

"How did you meet?" Zack was enthused; it was rare to hear Angeal talk this much.

"We grew up next door to each other in a small village. We were best friends from babyhood."

"Where?"

"Ban-I mean, you wouldn't have heard of it. I don't tell anyone because the villagers dislike publicity." Angeal stood up. "Better get to class, Pup."

"Okay..." _Did Angeal just lie to me?_

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I need motivation to write again, so here we go, chappie two!_

_I own imaginative representations of these characters, plus one that's obsessed with plushies and twirling. Squeenix owns the real thing._

_M for sexual stuff._

**WITH THE DEAD**  
**Chapter 2**

Tactics was one of the 2nd Class prodigy's few classes with other young SOLDIERs, and one he didn't particularly like. It had none of the grandeur of Magic and none of the physicality of Strength Training, though Zack was good at it as he was at everything, having a good head for strategy and excellent instincts for planning an attack.

It was also a chance to sit next to Kunsel and be the kids they were, nudging each other and passing notes when Instructor Decker wasn't looking. As Angeal's student, Zack didn't spend much time around his own age group, much more around 1st Classes. That was fine with Zack, though he knew Angeal worried about it, and scheduled time regularly for the boy to see his friends.

Today they were going over an uprising in Daora, which was boring for Zack as he'd heard the story already from Angeal, who had led the force sent to quash the rebellion. Kunsel placed his phone on the desk they shared and slid it over, and Zack saw it was displaying a fairly cute young man with curly blue hair and dimples.

"Huh?" he whispered.

"Darryn. What do you think?"

"He's okay." Zack swallowed nervously. "Angeal found out."

"Seriously? What did he do?"

"He kind of sucked me off."

Kunsel kicked him. "Jerk. For a second, I actually believed you."

"No, r- "

"Fair?" the instructor called.

Thinking he'd been busted for talking, Zack put on his best kicked-puppy face as he turned to the front of the classroom, then started. There, next to the teacher's desk stood Genesis, stunning as always in scarlet velvet, a rare sight among the lower classes. He was looking at Zack with a neutral expression, none of the usual affection he gave to so few people, and despite what Angeal had said, Zack was nervous.

"Fair, the commander wants to see you. The lesson is nearly over, Commander, so don't trouble yourself about bringing him back."

"Thank you," the melodious voice said. "Come with me, Zack."

The boy's knees felt like jelly as he grabbed his bookbag and followed. Genesis led him a long way, to a room in the unoccupied materia fusion lab, and when he turned around, he finally smiled.

"Don't look so scared, cub. Didn't Angeal tell you I'm not angry?"

_Cub? That's new._ "Y-Yeah, but I figured...I mean...I'm not trying to take him from you or anything - "

"Except for the part where you totally are?" Genesis's eyes twinkled bemusedly.

"No! I mean...I know he's yours, and if I were you I'd be pissed..."

"That depends entirely on you, cub."

"On me? What does?"

"How I feel. What I will do." Genesis smiled enigmatically. "What exactly do you want, Zack?"

"I...um..."

Genesis was coming closer, and his scent of exotic oils was intoxicating. Looking into his beautiful face, smelling him, Zack instantly stiffened into a full erection. He silently cursed himself. Bad enough he was what Kunsel called a 'homo-wrecker,' but now he was perving on _both_ of them?

"Is it that hard a question, darling?"

Genesis backed him into a corner, and placed his hands on either side of Zack's head and his body against the boy's. He smiled to feel the hardness, rubbed himself against it, and looked with fascination into wide eyes like pale rain puddles.

"I don't know...what you..."

"You make me feel nostalgic, you know." Genesis ran his palm over the teenager's cheek. "I used to be the same stammering innocent you are now, such a long time ago. I was young and in love for the first time, facing an eternity with the perfect specimen we call Angeal. I was hurt badly, and it was never the same again."

"Hurt?" Zack repeated sadly, wondering what he meant.

"Mmm. Those who face that come to either taint innocence themselves, or to prize it. I am one of the latter. But it's not just your pretty naiveté that has me spellbound. You are intensely empathetic. A single hint of my pain, and look. Your eyes are overflowing."

Angry at himself, Zack swiped roughly at his tears. "I..."

"I'm worried for you. Can you stand to have your feelings magnified, and live that way always?"

Now Zack was _really_ confused. "I don't understand."

"I know, cub. Maybe I'll get to show you." Genesis tossed his hair back. "But I need to know first. Is it only Angeal you want?"

In a moment of sudden, blinding clarity, Zack realized he _wasn't_. His pounding teenager heart was wide enough to include two people, and one of them was standing before him, lovely as an autumn sunrise and looking at him with a profound tenderness. Zack's mouth fell open, and Genesis seemed to heave a sigh of relief.

"Figured it out, have you? Oh, cub. I've made you cry again."

"Not...crying."

Genesis slipped off his black gloves and wiped Zack's wet cheeks with his soft artist's hands. "Devastating, isn't it? Realizing you like someone so suddenly."

"More than like." _How can I not tell? How can I be falling for someone, and only find out this suddenly?_

Dealing with his love for Angeal was weighty enough, but this was crushing. Happy, wondrous, it felt so good to be touched by Genesis, but it was so much to take. Genesis made a hushing sound and drew the boy into his arms, surrounding him in a cool body's perfumed embrace.

"It's all right, baby cub. Angeal may not like me telling you this yet, but I love you too. I think it started the day we met, when you spilled mint Jello-o on me and I found I didn't mind. It wasn't like with Angeal, it was slower, but still, a revelation."

Zack pressed his face into Genesis's neck, feeling safe, feeling _home_, feeling what only Angeal had ever brought out in him. He felt Genesis slowly licking his neck, and then he was sniffing deeply, like Angeal had. They stayed like this a few moments, and when Genesis drew back, his eyes were blood-colored.

"Sorry, cub, but I need something from you now."

"Anything."

A sad smile. "Don't say that so lightly, dear. You don't really know me."

Zack remembered Angeal saying the same odd thing, but had no time to analyze. Genesis dropped to his knees and unzipped Zack in one fluid motion, and the boy quickly found out what a talented mouth the 1st had. He wasn't as patient as Angeal and sucked hard and fast, pushing the boy forward into his face as though he was hungry for what Zack had to offer. He drank deeply when it came, and licked up the excess.

He chuckled kindly when he rose, and steadied Zack until the boy's dizziness passed. The red in his eyes faded to a faint tinge around the pupils. Rather than feeling scared, Zack was almost hypnotized. He impulsively threw his arms around Genesis's torso and hugged him, hoping to not be pushed away.

He wasn't. The 1st held him tightly and petted his hair, making a soft sound of contentment.

"Baby cub, must you make it so hard for me to hold back?"

"Hold back?"

Genesis was smelling him again, taking deep inhales of his neck. He tilted Zack's head to get at as much of his skin as possible, and his hold got tighter. Too tight.

"Genesis, you're..."

He let go, and seemed to find it hard to do so. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, they were a clear cornflower blue. Genesis gave him a tight smile.

"Go on, cub. I need to be elsewhere right now, but I'll see you soon." He placed a kiss on Zack's wrist, then was gone so fast that he seemed to have disappeared.

Overwhelmed as he was, Zack grinned. _Genesis isn't mad. He likes me. He loves me. And I love him. And Angeal...so what's going to happen?_ Zack blushed at the images his hormonal teenager's mind came up with.

_azgazgazg_

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Zack?"

Lazard's voice was always kind; his words were always genuine. Zack wiggled in his seat, trying to be casual, but his body language betrayed anxiety.

"I just had some questions. Just out of curiosity."

"I'll do my best to help."

"It's about Angeal and Genesis. It just occurred to me that they're my friends, but I don't know anything about them. You've been with ShinRa longer than I have, and have access to their files, so I thought..."

Lazard chuckled, resting his chin on his fingers. "I was new to the company when Angeal and Genesis started with SOLDIER, but I was here, yes. However, even if I could show you their files, that would not be much help to you. Both of them declined to provide much information about themselves, and were allowed to do so because they would so obviously be good candidates for SOLDIER's starting group."

"What about the first photos of them taken for their files?"

"I suppose I could show you those. One moment." Lazard typed for a few seconds, then turned his screen around. "There you are."

It was as Zack had known it would be. The decade-old photos could have been taken yesterday.

"Angeal's supposed to be thirty-one and Genesis thirty-two. Neither of them look their ages, and they haven't aged at all."

The executive director shrugged. "Good genes, a special mako blend. You won't look your age either when you get older, Zack."

"Can you tell me _anything_ about what's in their files?"

"Let me see. No location of birth, no next of kin, blood tests refused, physical examinations show otherwise perfect health. Hmm. Not much here. Sorry, Zack, I can't really tell you anything personal about the commanders."

"ShinRa was okay with knowing so little about them?"

"Well, you've seen their abilities, Zack. Wouldn't you?"

"I guess so. Director, have you ever thought Genesis and Angeal are a bit...odd?"

"Hmm, how so?"

_I can't really tell him they keep sniffing me._ "You know, being so secretive, no one ever seeing them eat, rumors about Genesis being able to fly, all that."

"1sts can cover remarkable distances when jumping. Genesis has told me he and Angeal like to eat together in private."

_That does make sense._ "Sir, does mako ever make a person smell different?"

"Does it change a person's scent? Not that I've ever heard. May I ask why?"

"Um, just something I heard. Could you look something up for me in the database, sir?"

"Of course."

"I need to know if there's a town than starts with B-A-N."

"Let me see." Lazard clacked at his keyboard. "Just one, Banora. Are you doing a history project?"

"Why would you say that?" Zack asked, perplexed.

"Because Banora was abandoned over a hundred years ago."

_azgazgazg_

Zack found he couldn't concentrate on his homework that night. Normally it would be easy to lay out an idea of what he would have done if in charge of quashing the Daoran uprising, but tonight his mind was full of Angeal and Genesis. The two were currently out together, and Zack found himself uncomfortably warm, thinking of what they might be doing together.

_What does it mean that they both like me? Does that mean I'm some kind of side project for them? I get to be with both of them, but they're still a couple alone? I don't like that. I should be grateful, but..._

Zack had heard that, in Daora coincidentally, threesomes were common, not as much anymore but certainly historically. Did Angeal and Genesis have something like that in mind? _How would I explain that to my parents? But it would be worth it...imagine, being with them both..._

His pants were bulging in an alarmingly short flash of time. Zack dropped his notebook on the living room floor and stumbled to his bedroom, only half closing the door before falling to his knees and thrusting his hand into his pants. He made himself go slowly, because the intensity of this feeling scared him. Just before he came, two hands cupped him outside his sweatpants and jerked him to completion. He was turned over urgently, pants ripped down, and surreally, Angeal and Genesis were licking him clean.

Zack tried to speak, but could only get out a questioning groan. Genesis stroked his leg and softly said, "Baby cub, I want to pleasure you a bit. Can I touch?"

"I don't think I can...go again."

"Let's see."

With Angeal soothingly rubbing his hands over Zack's sides, Genesis wet a long finger in his mouth and gently pushed it into Zack. Having done this to himself before, the boy knew what he was aiming for, and relaxed to make the discomfort minimal. Genesis found it quickly, and rhythmically prodded it, watching eagerly as the teenager hardened again.

Genesis sucked him off, not wasting a drop, and then kissed Angeal to pass some of the fluid to him. Zack watched with tired interest, wondering why they seemed so into drinking his semen. Zack had never tasted anyone's - was it that good?

The two 1sts kissed each other for what seemed a long few seconds, eyes closed and sighs rapturous. At the same time, they broke apart and looked at Zack, touching him all over together and watching him for his reaction. The puppy responded like a contented cat, arching and almost purring with happiness. It was several minutes before the questioning part of Zack's brain came online.

"How come you guys...uh..."

Genesis laughed, a lovely sound. "I imagine you have a few questions, cub. 'Geal and I have decided we'll answer. That's the only way, after all, that we're going to make this work."

"What exactly...is this?" Zack asked shyly.

"Nothing that you don't want, Puppy," Angeal said at once. "However you might feel about us - "

"I love you."

Angeal smiled. "Regardless, after you hear what we have to say, you can decline with no repercussions. We'll still love you and I'll still be your mentor."

"Does, um, does this have anything to do with why you guys keep smelling me?"

The 1sts looked at each other and snickered.

"You were right, 'Gealy, he noticed."

"He's an observant puppy."

"Does this mean you're gonna tell me?"

Angeal held out his hand and lifted Zack up. "We will tell you nearly all you'll want to know. I just hope you won't be repelled by us when you hear - "

Zack's arms flew around Angeal's middle. "I love you guys. It doesn't matter what you say."

Angeal exchanged a nervous look with Genesis over Zack's head, and squeezed the boy tightly. "Then let's talk."

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I took so long to update! Anyone still with me?_

_Let's get Zack sexed up, shall we?_

**WITH THE DEAD**  
**Chapter 3**

"Let me guess first."

Genesis laughed indulgently, sitting across the coffee table next to Angeal. "Give it a try, cub."

"You're angels, aren't you?"

Genesis burst out laughing, while Angeal chuckled. "Far from it, Puppy."

"Okay, so...you're..."

"Well, for starters," Genesis began, showing some reluctance, "we're not as young as we look."

Zack brightened. "I knew it! You're from Banora, right? It hasn't existed for a hundred years."

Genesis looked at Angeal, who sighed. "A minor slip on my part. What can I say, he's perceptive."

"Yes, cub. Angeal and I were born there, respectively, one-hundred-seventy-five and one-hundred-seventy-six years ago."

"You're...you're immortal?"

"We are, though that's not the whole of it."

"Can you really fly?"

"Oh, heard that one, have you? Lieutenant Maxwell is such a blabbermouth. I indulge myself in the gym just once, and he turns out to be a resistor."

"A what?"

Angeal answered. "A human who's invulnerable to hypnotic suggestion."

"Wait, you guys can...fly? And hypnotize people? You sound like vampires or something."

The grandfather clock ticked in the room's silence. Genesis bit his lip, and Angeal squirmed. Angeal never squirmed.

"Guys? Seriously?"

"We're no danger to you, Puppy, nor anyone you care about," Angeal said softly.

"I know you guys would never hurt me. I'm just...I didn't know they really existed."

Genesis visibly relaxed. "We're a very old and secretive society, cub. Some associate only with our own kind, others blend in with humans as we do. With our strength and abilities, and mako's effect of decelerating aging, SOLDIER was the perfect cover for us."

"So there's a lot of you?"

"Not really. A few thousand." The redhead smiled. "You haven't asked, cub."

"What?"

"Don't you want to know if we drink blood?"

Zack started. He wasn't afraid, he just hadn't thought of it yet. "You do, don't you? That's why no one sees you eat."

"We take it only from evil-doers," Angeal assured him. "People who would otherwise harm the living. We hunt in slums and port cities, and conceal the cause of death before hiding the corpse."

"Conceal how?"

"A little of our blood over the fang wound. Vampiric blood heals injuries."

"Fangs? Cool! Can I see?"

"Come here, Pup." Angeal settled Zack in between them and brought the boy's hand to his mouth. "Feel."

He _could_ feel, feel the canine teeth grow and sharpen into points. Fascinated, he ran his fingers over the elongated bone, and Angeal put Zack's wrist to his nose and inhaled.

"I know, 'Geal. Have you ever smelled anyone this good?"

"Not even close."

"That's why you guys keep smelling me?" Zack laughed suddenly; Genesis was palming him through his pants. "Hey, I don't know if I can go again yet. How come you guys keep...you know?"

"Didn't think you were bashful, cub," Genesis chuckled. "It's because semen tastes almost the same as blood to us. It can even sustain us for a while if no blood's available."

"Oh. Well, if you guys want, just take some of my blood."

Angeal's jaw tightened, and he quickly, gently put Zack's hand down. "Please don't tempt us, Pup."

"Why? You won't hurt me if you just take a little. Does it hurt a lot or something?"

"Actually, it feels very intensely good," Genesis said, massaging Zack's shoulders now. "We're just worried we might take too much. Also..."

"What?" Zack prodded.

"You shouldn't grow to like being drunk from too much. Some human pets of vampires become addicted to it. Some have died from encouraging their masters too much."

"It'll be fine." Zack bent his head to bare his neck, and slowly waved his hand in front of Angeal's nose. "Just do it one at a time so you can stop each other."

"That's actually a good idea, 'Gealy. I suppose one mouthful each won't hurt, if he rests afterward."

"Anyway, couldn't you just give me some of your blood?"

Genesis and Angeal shared a serious look. They nudged closer to comfortably surround Zack; their closeness felt warm, even though they weren't.

"Pup, if we gave you a significant amount of our blood...you would become one of us."

"Seriously? Do it! I want you to!"

"Pup, you've had no time to think about this, and it's about as big a decision as a person can make. It's irreversible." Angeal kissed Zack's forehead, then framed the smooth face with his large hands. "It means living forever, watching every human you come to care for die. It's breaking off contact with your family, because knowledge of us puts humans in danger. It means leaving SOLDIER, because you not aging will attract attention."

"It means being with _you_," Zack whispered. His voice broke, and in an instant Angeal was wiping his face of tears.

"Baby cub, it also means your emotions get magnified a hundred times, the bad as well as the good. It's the first fifty of your eternal years basically being a PMSing girl."

"Pup, think. Really think."

Zack closed his eyes, thoughts almost physically hurting him but soothing hands all over his body. Several minutes passed before he looked at them again, and took a hand of each.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not worried at all about how I'll handle this, and if you want me to think more, I will. But I don't think my answer will change."

Genesis hugged him from behind, and Angeal ran his hands over Zack's waist beneath his T-shirt.

"I'll miss my family, I'll even miss SOLDIER. But when I think that you guys love me, and how much I love you, the thought of us not being together as long as we can be...it seems so clear. I want you to change me. I want to be with you."

Genesis and Angeal looked at each other. Zack could swear they were speaking telepathically, and realized they probably were. Finally...

"Baby cub, Angeal and I need to do some more talking about this."

"Okay, talk while I'm resting. Until then, bite me, literally."

Another exchange of glances. "Let me get your clothes off, Pup. You're going to want as much contact with us as possible."

Zack was already completely comfortable being nude with them, and happily shed his T-shirt, socks and sweatpants. Angeal gently lifted the boy onto his lap, making a sound of contentment as he did so.

"You sure, Pup?"

Zack tugged Angeal closer as he tilted his head to one side. Angeal rubbed his nose along the slender neck, kissed along the vein, while Genesis kneaded Zack's shoulders to encourage blood flow. After what seemed a long time, Zack felt the briefest sting in his skin, then a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over him. Somewhere in it, Zack dimly noticed that he had stiffened and was coming, by far the longest orgasm he'd ever experienced, but dwarfed in the rapture of being drunk from.

It didn't let up until Genesis pulled Zack away, onto his own lap, and was taking his own long sip from the other side of the teenager's neck. Immediately the rush returned, and Zack came again, this time into Angeal's waiting mouth. He was starting to fall into a deliciously drowsy sleep, and welcomed the warm darkness as his body was cradled.

_azgazgazg_

He was in Angeal's bedroom when he awoke, the chamber softly illuminated by white pillar candles all around the walls. The bed was wide and comfortable, and from his faintly damp hair Zack realized he'd been bathed, and he'd been dressed in a loose white pajama shirt and matching pants. He was just about to get up and look for Angeal and Genesis when they came in.

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours," Angeal answered as they sat down. "It's very early morning, but I'm excusing you for the day. For the rest of your life, if you still want."

"You mean..." Zack grinned.

"Cub, Angeal and I talked while you were asleep, and we've agreed. If you're ready to give up this life, we're ready to give you a new one."

"I want to. I want this."

"Puppy, you will be mine as you've wanted to be, but Genesis and I will change you together, so you'll belong to both of us."

"Awesome," Zack said, and Genesis laughed.

"Cub, the three of us will share a bond deeper than any human ever knows. We'll be able to speak through our thoughts, find each other anywhere. We'll be tied eternally, as sires and child. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'll even drink from humans if that's what I have to do," Zack said bravely.

"No need, Puppy. Gen and I have decided that you'll feed only from us. We can keep you strong without you needing to kill."

The thought of drinking from them send a thrill of excitement through Zack, though he wondered if blood would taste as gross as he imagined.

"Am I gonna be able to fly like you guys?"

"After about fifty years, cub. Newborn vampires go through a long sort of childhood first. You'll be very dependent on us at first, needing a lot of touch and feeding, and I should warn you that you'll be in a constant state of arousal."

Zack smiled mischievously. "Think you guys can handle me?"

Genesis returned the expression. "Oh, I think so, cub. I'm looking forward to feeding you. Like a mother with a newborn, sires have a strong impulse to feed their children. It's very pleasurable, you know, exchanging blood while holding, touching, fucking. You've never felt as good as we'll make you feel."

Unsurprisingly, the look in Genesis's eyes had Zack very hard. He pulled the boy close and rubbed his nose in the sweet-smelling hair.

"I can smell your need, baby cub. Can you sense mine?" Genesis kissed his neck. "We want you. We want the strong bond of blood we'll create with you, we want you forever. Can _you_ handle that?"

Zack could only make a whimper in response, and groaned with need as Angeal caught his mouth, guiding the less experienced lips. Genesis rubbed Zack's back until the little apprehension he had was gone.

"Last chance, Puppy." Angeal was trembling with need.

"Make me yours."

The slightest pinch, followed by a heat wave of tingling wonderfulness. Zack was coming before he knew it, coming and re-hardening as his blood trickled out (Gensis was massaging his shoulders again) into Angeal's mouth. He opened his eyes and found his vision hazy when he was turned around into Genesis's lap, but he discerned the sight of Angeal putting the blade of a small knife to the elder's neck.

He briefly worried for Genesis, but then his lips were guided to the wound. He squirmed at first, because it was _blood_, but Angeal's voice spoke to him patiently.

"Just try it, Pup, you'll like it. Draw it out like venom from a snakebite. You won't hurt him, I promise."

Tentatively, Zack gave it a lick - spicy, warm, the taste of pure life. Zack latched onto the cut and began to drink. He could feel power and warmth coursing through his whole body, and all the time Zack was hardening and climaxing again and again. Too soon, much too soon, he was being detached and carefully passed to Angeal.

He expected Angeal to feed him, but instead Genesis bit him from behind, and was not content to lap up what came out as Angeal had. He sucked hard, taking deep swallows. Just as Zack thought he would pass out or die, Genesis stopped and offered him a wrist with a bleeding gash in it. Zack attacked it, and hummed a noise of eagerness when someone's fingers pushed slickly into him. He took them easily, as relaxed as he was, and in no time he was being lifted and lowered onto Angeal's cock.

"Oh, Gaia," Zack tried to groan around a mouthful of blood.

Angeal sank his fangs into Zack's jugular vein, drinking a little more quickly this time while moving the boy's hips back and forth. Between the cock and the teeth in him and the vampiric blood pouring down his throat, Zack felt like he was a thousand feet off the ground. He was coming so continuously that he barely remembered his own name, though his thoughts were all _Angeal_ and _Genesis_.

Angeal spurted into him and withdrew his fangs, then cupped and examined Zack's face. "Doing okay, Puppy?"

Zack smiled drowsily. "I want more."

"I know, baby. We'll give you more, you're doing so well."

Zack cried out, happily, as Genesis's engorged length took the place of Angeal's and began to gently thrust into him. Genesis embraced him tightly from behind and Angeal from the front, and somehow, Zack could swear he _felt_ them mentally, like a staticky radio station playing faintly in his head. He caught snatches of words and images, but mostly felt a love so powerful he began to cry.

"Okay, baby cub?"

"It's...so much..."

"I know, just ride it like a wave. Let it wash over you."

Angeal parted Zack's lips with his thumb, and smiled. "They're coming in just fine. Let's try them out."

He was right, Zack could feel a change in his canine teeth. Angeal brought the altered mouth to his neck, and Zack experimentally nibbled at the skin. He knew what Angeal wanted, but he was nervous.

"Listen to the blood, Puppy, and you'll know where to bite. Aim for the vein, your instincts will take care of the rest. You won't hurt me."

Zack was thirstier than he had ever been by far, but hesitated still. Angeal wanted to make the incision for him, but this was something the newborn needed to learn. Finally, after nibbling the cool flesh a little, Zack came again, took a breath, and sank his new teeth into the pulsing vein. It was like standing under a warm waterfall, like the best experience of being drunk but clearer, like the most happiness he'd ever felt multiplied by a hundred.

Genesis came in him, and gently pulled him off Angeal's neck. The two 1sts were putting their fingers in his mouth, feeling the baby fangs with contented wonder and pride. This was a little awkward for Zack, but he indulgently let them.

Angeal and Genesis, at the same time, were observing the changes in their new child. Transformation into a vampire always made a person more beautiful, but as they expected, the changes in Zack were subtle. His fair skin went cool and a shade whiter, his lovely pale eyes glittered and shone, and his pink lips slightly darkened with the blood he was full of.

They each fed and drank from him in turn one more time, all while Zack was coming and re-stiffening. The boy had never felt as tired as he was before, and chilled as well, cold from the drop in his body temperature.

"You'll get used to it, Pup," Angeal said as Genesis settled Zack onto the pillows and wrapped a comforter around him. "You're going to sleep a long time, and you'll feel fine then."

_We have some things to move, cub._ Zack blinked to hear Genesis's voice in his head. _We'll be checking on you, and we'll see you when you wake._

_Genesis? _Zack tried, and the elder smiled.

_Very good. Sleep now._

_Get some rest, Pup._

Zack needed no more prompting, and sank into blood-tinged black.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

This story is not up to my usual standards, and I think I'll be not updating it in the future. My apologies to anyone who was enjoying it.


End file.
